Laments of the Damned
by marawrianne
Summary: AU Expect the unexpected. Kakashi wasn't expecting this. Neither was Hidan nor Itachi nor Sakura. But it did. It came as a whirlwind of unexpected.


These are practically spoilers, but oh what the heck.

First story, so please be gentle with the flames, (just a spark).

Disclaimer: Owns nothing except original characters.

Kakashi/ OC (Maria Yukihara/ Mitarashi/ Hatake)

Sakura/ Itachi

Hidan/ OC (Aine)

"So I tell him, that Iwa-nin isn't going anywhere when she has that kind of hold against his balls…" Maria slurred to her equally drunken audience, which consisted mainly of Genma, Kotetsu, Izumo, and Anko. Anko threw back her head and laughed raucously while Genma scanned their storyteller with apt interest, not even bothering to hide his lecherous gaze. Sakura, who had been right next to her, decided it was time to stop her inebriated team mate before she reached the stage of stripping and dancing on top of the counter as Maria was bound to do from the pace she was going with the sake.

"I think it's time to get you home, hmm? Before you decided to flash Genma again." Genma was unrepentant and Anko just downed another shot.

"You're right, Saku-chan, he ne'r paid me back from all the times I did." Maria mumbled as Sakura slung her arm across her shoulders and headed towards the door. Genma roared nearly slipping from his seat while Kotetsu snorted. Anko waved at her adopted daughter before drinking her twelfth shot.

"Oi! I ne'er heard you complain so shuddit." Maria managed to yell before Sakura dragged her to the exit. Maria mumbled a couple of things under her breath. Sakura looked amusedly at her drunken friend and wondered for Maria's reason to becoming a regular customer at the bar. Scratch that, an alchoholic that almost resembled Tsunade's habit and even starting to gamble a bit.

They met Kakashi as he was about to enter the establishment. Abruptly, Maria stopped her lewd song that she was singing off-tuned to Sakura's ear.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei" Sakura murmured her greeting, managing a small smile for her old mentor while carrying her small burden with ease.

"You know I'm not your sensei anymore." His automatic reply. Sakura just merely grinned. Kakashi's one eye lazily slid to Maria's face before looking questioningly at Sakura, "Leaving so early?"

Sakura let out a sigh, "Yes, before things get out of hand. Besides, mission tomorrow." His gaze returned to Maria, unreadable as usual, who was surprisingly quiet and subdued and was inspecting her shoes with vehement eyes, as if she would like to burn them right off with a well-placed Katon jutsu.

"Well, we better get going. See you later, Sensei." She waved goodbye and headed out to the cool night.

Sakura wasn't dense and neither was Sai when he mentioned the team dynamics was off. Lately, she herself had noticed the tension when those two are around each other. It was either filled with awkward silence or piercing glares, courtesy of Maria.

Team 7 still trains around each other even though Sakura was already an ANBU Captain with Maria in her group, Sai and Naruto in different ANBU squads and Kakashi doing solo missions.

Usually, after training with Kakashi, Maria would just manage to spit out words between gritted teeth, "Got stuff to do", and would disappear for a couple of hours, not even bothering to head to her apartment even though she was sweaty and dirty afterwards.

Kakashi was also acting out-of-sorts by Maria's presence. Sakura would catch him looking at her retreating back more than what was necessary. When Team 7 went out for lunch, an absent Maria only joining when Kakashi's not around, he would get that far away look, full or remorse and regret.

Maria Yukihara had been placed in the original Team 7, almost immediately after it was formed under the tutelage of Kakashi Hatake. She was the small, mousy, girl who was quieter than even Sasuke with long black hair and green eyes that stood sharply against her pale skin. Graduating the academy at 10, carrying an empty past, she had been tolerated by Sasuke, endured Sakura's jealous looks, and shared Naruto's love for ramen which earned her a place in the team instantly.

She accepted Sakura's friendship (that would last them until they grew old) when she saved her from falling into a pit created by robbers who ambushed civilian carriages on one of their missions. She was toe to toe with Sasuke when it came to speed, maybe even surpassing him. She never got any of Kakashi's bells (the closest she's got is brushing her fingers against causing it to jingle) until before she applied for the Chunnin Exam. She emitted an amused but still bland look when Sakura got on a hitting rampage upon Naruto. She was also there to comfort Sakura when Sasuke left, carrying her best friend's heart.

Maria stayed and helped complete Team 7.

Now at eighteen, Sakura mused at how life ended up far away from what she dreamed it would be when she was twelve. Naruto was on his way to be Hokage and she was literally one of the strongest kunoichi in her village, not to fan her ego, but a truth in which she accepted and held with pride. She met many friends who've helped her shape the way she was today and she couldn't have been any happier because of it.

The walks from their apartment always cleared her erratic thoughts from the day and loose herself with nostalgic thoughts.

Maria had been quiet the entire time, not needing any support from Sakura as she became more sober and Sakura suspected she was still steaming from their bump with Kakashi, but she was wrong when she pulled out her keys and had caught Maria's face. That sad and defeated look that went together with Kakashi's, was a look Sakura rarely sees.

Sakura sighed as they trudged in and went separately into their respective rooms. Maria's her best friend and she wanted to ask her what's wrong, even though she already suspected, and she figured talking would help even just a little to lift Maria's mood.


End file.
